Modern communication networks have provided users with a vast array of features and functions that make staying connected with friends, families, colleagues, and others easy, convenient, and inexpensive. A wide variety of devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal computers (“PCs”), and other network-enabled devices are available which let users surf the Web to access sources of information and entertainment, send e-mails and instant messages, as well as communicate using voice calls to other users. Moreover, as wireless infrastructure has broadened its reach, and as devices become feature-rich, smaller, and more portable, users can be reached virtually at any time and at any place.
While most users appreciate the benefits of such heightened connectivity, which often leads to the receipt of a large volume of calls and messages vying for the user's attention, it is helpful if the name of the incoming caller can be presented to the user upon receipt of the call or message. Such a feature can be provided by examining metadata associated with the incoming call or message such as the sender's telephone number. The metadata can be compared to the data in the user's contact list and if a match is found, the name of the sender is presented to the user on the display of the mobile phone. As a consequence of the heightened connectivity offered by mobile phones, users more and more frequently may receive calls or messages from an unidentified sender whose name is not included in the user's list of contacts, It would be helpful to the user if more of these unidentified senders could be automatically identified when the call or message is received, even if they are not included in the user's contact list.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.